The invention relates to a communication device and more particularly to the communication device which has a capability to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020115469 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A user interface by which contents of what is being processed can be confirmed with the sense of touch is provided. On a first surface of a portable phone, first piezoelectric devices are arranged, and on a second surface of the portable phone, second piezoelectric devices are arranged. When radio waves are transmitted, a displacement is generated from the first and second last piezoelectric devices at the same time when radio waves are transmitted from an antenna, and the displacement moves in sequence to the piezoelectric devices of the upper portion. When the displacement moves to the first and second initial piezoelectric devices, a displacement is generated repeatedly from the first and second last piezoelectric devices, and is continued until the other party to which a call is being originated responds.” However, the prior art does not disclose the video game device comprising a game vibrator, a three-dimensional game space generator, a game object locator, and a game object entering detector, wherein multiple game objects are located in a three-dimensional game space, wherein the game vibrator is activated when the user controlled game object is identified to be located within a certain two-dimensional area, wherein when an incoming call is detected, the game vibrator is activated and generates a specific pattern of vibration, and wherein the input device which is utilized for performing voice communication is allocated as the device to manipulate the user controlled game object when performing video game.